Meeting with a certain Oujo-sama
by Dark1800
Summary: Well i guess this is a mitsuko x Touma fic.(it probably wont be that long...maybe)


Kamijou Touma was once again running around the city trying a problem that involved a rogue magician that had a spell that made people more aggressive hostile or angry and he was planning to effect everyone in the city with it.

(Dammit where the hell did he go!)

Kamijou was in a rush because accelerator and Hamazura were busy knocking out people that were affected by the spell.

(Crap he was just here a second ago where did he go?)

"I'll kill you!."

Worried about the sudden shout kamijou decided to put the chase on hold and at least check out the situation.

* * *

A little while before…

"Haa where am I?" Said Mitsuko Kongou with a sigh

Today Mitsuko had decided to go out and explore Academy City. Go to those places she doesn't know, ride the bus, buy some stuff at the supermarket you know normal stuff.

The reason why she wanted to do this was to increase her knowledge of the common world. Mitsuko being a "True rich oujo-sama didn't know about such common things so she had decided that she wanted to try it out with her friends.

"If only they'd have come with me. I wouldn't be in this mess hmmp" she said while pouting.

Even though Mitsuko had wanted to go with her friends they had things to do something about some tests that concerned they're powers that they had to do, so unfortunately they weren't able to go, but Mitsuko thinking that it'd be a waste not to go, decided to go by herself.

This though had caused some problems. Like when she went to a supermarket she had tried to buy some treats and other things with a 10,000 yen bill. The cashier at the moment didn't have enough money to change and had to ask another cashier for change, this and the fact that she said "Thank you commoner" when the cashier gave her the change, made the other customers grimace at her attitude towards money and others. Obviously she didn't mean any harm but if you don't know her than you won't know that this is just the way she is.

She had also walked into a bad part of Academy City and some delinquents had tried to "ask her out" but she quickly dealt with them when they wouldn't take no for an answer and started getting a little too pushy.

Finally after walking around the underground mall and playing in an arcade which she had to admit was fun. She had decided to go home. Unfortunately she had decided to get on the bus and unknowingly went in the complete opposite direction of her dorm. Because of this she was currently walking down the street at night not knowing where to go. She could have tried checking her phone for directions but she never thought of it and while asking her friends to help her did cross her mind she thought that she would lose some of her pride if she did.

(At least if there was someone around I could ask for help. Huh?)

Mitsuko stopped and looked at the person a bit in front of her. He seemed to be a young man he was wearing jeans and a black and white t-shirt. Perhaps he was older than her he seemed to have brown hair, and she couldn't see his face because he was looking the other way. Now the strange thing about this person was that he was in the middle of the road, and although there aren't any cars around it was clear to even her that standing in the middle of the road isn't right.

Noticing the strange way the person was acting but not wanting to go back just because some person was in the middle of the road she decided to keep walking normally.

Truthfully nothing strange had happen until the guy had seen her.

Suddenly Mitsuko heard some rumbling noises and looked around seeing a rock the size of a fist floating in the air.

(What is he?)

Suddenly she sees the rock heading for her and throws herself to the ground dodging it

"Hey what are you-!"Doing. she was gonna shout but stopped halfway due to seeing the face of the guy. While his face was somewhat that of a bishounen his eyes were the thing she was attracted to. With the lighting of the street lamps Mitsuko saw the eyes of the guy, they were actually quite normal, brown like his hair the strange part were his red arises. It looked like all the veins in his eyes were just popping out from doing different drugs all at the same time.

"!"

The guy looked angrily at her for dodging and then touched the ground. A few moments after chunks of the road float up and hover around him.

(So he's a Terrakinetic? This is a bad matchup for my power!)

True enough it was, you see Mitsuko's power is Aero hand which lets her create a gust of wind on anything that she touches allowing her to shoot stuff at people. While she could shoot stuff at people this person being able to control the earth that he moves is a bad matchup for her who can only create gusts of wind on stuff that she touches.

Miitsuko started running down the road away from the guy understanding the danger she was in.

The guy had around five rocks in the air and sent them towards her. She quickly went into an alley successfully escaping his line of sight. Still the guy chased after her relying only on instinct and was able to keep up.

(hmmp how about this!)

Mitsuko reached down and touched the ground and kept running keeping watch of her opponent, and when he walked into the spot she touched she released her power sending him into the air with a blast.

"Some tasteless commoner who just attacks a lady such as me is of course no match for my power." She said while covering her face with her fan and laughing.

"Wait-!"

Suddenly she remembered that she just launched someone high up into the air, an action that could cause someone's death.

But suddenly a rock came flying at her, she moved to the right dodging it and quickly looked up to see the person she just launched into the air.

"I'll Kill you!" shouted the person

The guy was floating on four of the rocks he was manipulating he set them up underneath him and was floating while sitting on the rocks cross-legged. The guy went on to touch the wall of a building next to him and created three more rocks, shooting them down at her. Mitsuko again started running from the floating rocks.

(If only I had something to shoot at him!) She thought to herself and suddenly she had an idea.

(This might get me hurt but it's better than nothing.) She continued to laugh after her thought. People would probably think of a person who laughs at by themselves to be weird but when this Ojou-sama did it somehow it just seemed to work.

Mitsuko kept running and reached a road again. Deciding that this place was fine for their fight she faced her opponent.

"I don't know what is wrong with you but I Mitsuko Kongou will fix that haughty attitude of yours for attacking me, so be thankful."

"Shut up you bitch!" the guy screamed from the air. And then sent the four rocks he had at her.

Mitsuko was actually pretty tired already it had been 15 minutes of running from this guy and for an Ojou-sama like her who wasn't used to running you could that she was low on stamina. But still she continued to dodge the rocks just barely enough for her not to get hurt. This kept up for a minute or two and finally…

"I got you!"

Suddenly one of the rocks the guy was controlling shot out at him. Seeing this he dodged by lowering his height but was then struck by another rock in the stomach causing him to fall from almost 25 feet high hitting the ground hard with his back.

"It is my win." Said Mitsuko and laughed, not noticing the rocks floating behind her.

"!"

Her back was hit by a rock and although it didn't break anything it still hurt and caused her to drop to the floor.

Looking at the guy she saw him stand up, he spit out some blood, and he was very wobbly, most likely the fall and the rock hit had done some damage to him but his anger let him keep going.

She tried to get up but he hit her with two other rocks, stunning her.

"Ughh."

Mitsuko was still just a girl so getting hit by flying rocks that are at least going thirty miles per hour is a no no.

Finally the guy touched the ground again and caused a big piece of rock almost as big as her to come out of the ground.

"This is payback bitch."

Seriously what's with this guy calling her bitch?

Mitsuko had thought this but realized this wasn't the time for it. The rock was coming, the rock that would squish her was coming, but even then Mitsuko couldn't move well enough. She slowly tried to get up but even if she did she wouldn't make it in time to dodge. She was actually very scared in fact she had been scared since the beginning but since at least at first she still had a chance of winning she was able to keep her calm and fight, but since the moment she got hit she had been sweating very badly afraid of this person who was threatening to kill her for no apparent reason.

(No. Please nooooo!) She actually had tears forming in her eyes as she looked at the piece of concrete that would kill her.

And finally the rock came flying at her. Not able to move she just closed her eyes in fear. And bam the sound of the rock colliding was heard.

"Eh?"

The rock had collided with the ground missing her, but she wasn't able to move so how did she get out of the way.

"Hey are you okay?"

She looked at the owner of the voice and saw a normal looking boy with black spiky hair; he was wearing the winter uniform of some unknown school.

She was so happy she was saved that she forgot herself for a moment and embraced the boy who saved her while silently shedding tears. The boy reacted to this by kindly patting her on the head and although this isn't the first time that it's happened because her father used to do that to her when she was smaller, she could feel the kindness coming from the boys hand and smile.

"Hey who the fuck are you! Interrupting someone else's fun!"

Finally noticing the lack of blood on the floor the guy screamed.

"You think this is fun!- Wait don't tell me you've also been affected by that guys spell."

That's right Kamijou noticed the look in the young man's eyes and deduced the he was just a victim of the spell.

"Damn I'm gonna have to call Hamazura and tell them to expand the search area who knows If more of them got out."

"The fucks are you talking about!"

"It's nothing so don't worry about it."

Kamijou directed his gaze at the girl in his arms. Gently letting her go he said.

"I'm gonna go deal with this so please wait a moment."

"Wait he's strong so." She called out but the boy didn't listen, he just walked away in order to face his opponent.

"Okay you shitty clothed bastard I'm the one you're fighting."

"And who the fucks are you!" He said launching rocks at Kamijou.

The guy had thought that Kamijou would just dodge, but he didn't mind because if all Kamijou does is dodge than he can't get the guy. But the guy was surprised because instead of dodging or using any other trick Kamijou just ran straight, towards him. The guy then used some of the other floating rocks he had and shot them at Kamijou but Kamijou just dodged these while moving forward and touched some so that he wouldn't be able to move them.

Out of rocks the guy moved to touch the ground to gather more rocks but before he could Kamijou was already right in front of him.

Kamijou then moved and quickly touched the guy, and just like that the guy fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Mitsuko tried to stand up but couldn't support herself correctly and would have fallen if not for a certain spiky haired boy.

"You shouldn't be forcing yourself like that." He said. "Although I don't have the right to say that."

Kamijou helped her stand up. Finally getting back to her usual attitude she said.

"Thank you commoner." She said with a blush.

"It's no problem but I have to go now so…" Touma had started to walk away but.

"Wait!"

Touma turned back to her. "What?"

"Ah well that is umm. I'm lost!" She said getting down to the issue.

* * *

"Thank you commoner." She said shyly.

Touma was currently walking down the street while giving a piggyback ride to Mitsuko. Mitsuko couldn't walk too well since a rock had hit her leg and injured her.

"Are you just going to keep acting like an Ojou-sama. Then again getting lost on the bus and ending in the completely opposite direction of town does seem very Ojou-sama-ish." Touma said chuckling at the thought.

"Please don't laugh commoner it wasn't my fault it was the maps they didn't display the correct route at all!"

This of course was a lie the busses at Academy city were mostly automated and the maps always displayed the routes that each bus would take so her getting on the wrong bus and then getting off in some strange place was all her fault.

"Hai hai Ojou-sama."

She could tell that the boy was teasing her, and new that he meant no harm but being called that by him made her feel strangely embarrassed.

"Mitsuko Kongou. That is my name remember it commoner."

"un" he nodded and then and then spoke. "I'm Kamijou Touma nice to meet you Mitsuko-san."

"Un nice to meet you as well Kamijou-san."

"Mitsuko-san I'll take you to the bus stop. Then I'll call a cab and all you have to do is ride the cab back to your dorm. Okay."

"You're not coming with me?"

"Sorry but I can't I still have some stuff to do around here."

After that conversation the two remained quiet for the rest of the walk. Finally reaching the bus stop Kamiijou sit her down on the bench.

"Do you have any money Mitsuko-san?"

"Yes." She went into her pocket and pulled out a small purse and showed him her money.

(uwahh she has more money than I do) "Okay then that's more than enough to pay for the ride." Suddenly a thought came to Kamijou's head. "Do you want me to explain how cab's work?"

"I know that much commoner!" she said while blushing.

"Okay then well goodbye."

"wait!"

"What?"

"Umn well can you- I- I mean give me your number!"

"Eh why?"

"So that I can properly thank you on a later date."

"Don't worry about that its fine you don't have to go out of your way to-"

"Please." Seeing the girl make a sad puppy dog face Touma conceded.

"Okay then this time good bye for real."

"Yes goodbye for now."

Kamijou leaving the area was a little happy he got the number of a girl although he was still conflicted about her being a tokiwadai student like misaka. Suddenly a red light started flashing on top of a nearby building.

"Oh shit! He's almost done!."

* * *

"And that's how I met your mother."

"Wow I didn't know daddy and mommy had a past like that."

Kamijou telling the story about how he and Mitsuko first met. Right now they're at their staying at one of their penthouses and are in the living room.

"You're father has always been a rather heroic person."

Their son Godou spoke up.

"Wow dad I also wanna be heroic like you."

"Eh well I guess you can but just remember to always come back home."

"Oh dear." Mitsuko said while laughing and giving Touma a kiss.

"I wanna meet someone heroic too." Their daughter Mirai said.

"Well hell have to go through me first." He said while lifting her up and smiling.

* * *

_The end._

* * *

**Not really. Sorry this was just a half joke that I had though up when I was going to start writing the end to this chapter but don't worry the next thing is the real deal. I was actually very tempted to just leave at that.**

* * *

"And that's what happened."

"Wow." "Amazing."

Wannai and Maaya clapped.

"Did that really happen?" said Wannai a girl with short wavy light brown hair and a member of Kongous clique. It wasn't that she didn't believe Mitsuko it's just that normal reaction when you tell a friend a story and they ask.

"Of course it is. Would I lie to you?" Wannai and Maaya looked at each other and laughed.

"Its true look I'm even going to meet up with him today."

She showed them a text message. The message contained information about when and where they would meet.

"That's pretty cool Kongou-san." Said Maaya. She has short dark bluish hair and is also a member of Mitsukos clique. "So does this mean you like him?"

"Eeeehhhh?! No of course not this is just to say thanks and stuff!" She said trying to deny. "Like I would fall for a commoner boy."

"Come on Kongou-san. You obviously seem to. Do you really not like him?"

Mitsuko quieted down and while looking down towards the ground.

"Well, maybe a little." She said with her whole face red.

"Uwaa. She said it she said it!""I know wow." Wannai and Maaya made remarks like that and then Wannai grabbed Mitsukos hand."

"Well support you Kongou-san."

"Eh? You don't have to go that far."

They all laughed and were happy. Then Mitsuko noticed the time and decided that she should go get ready.

"I'll tell you about it later, okay."

"Bye Kongou-san" "Bye Mitsuko-san."

Mitsuko finally left their sight. Wannai spoke first.

"Let's follow them."

"Of course."

* * *

**Okay this is the real ending wow you know I stayed up all night writing this and doing other stuff. I'm so sleepy I'm not sleepy anymore which is probably bad. But strangely when I'm like this is I feel that I can write my thoughts and other things better. I still feel like I'm missing better vocabulary and stuff and there are some things that I've written that I feel might be off, for example theway I name the for the narraration. Sometimes I wanna put touma and sometimes I wanna put Kamijou but here at the end I just said fuck it im too tired for this. I might fix that while I'm editing. Also I wanna talk about the terrakinesis (geokinetic) user that I made. Most of you probably already figured it out but his power is to control earth or better yet the ground minerals or concrete and stuff you know. But hes not really that strong his limit in weight is the bigass rock that he threw at kongou and the lomit of rocks he can fly around is like 20 depending on their size and weight though. Also he can only move rock that hes touched with his bare hands that's why he akways touches a wall or the ground to get new rocks. His rock speed limit is around 50 m/ph if he tries his best but he only hit mitsuko with stuff around 18m/mh (imnot really all that smart so if that's not fast enough to hurt somebody than just make into a speed that is. Also the spell that he was under has the base effect of making people hostile or angry but his case was a lot worse because it varies with the person. Okay I guees this is all for now I'll see when I make another chapter for this. I'm actually supposed to be writing a chap for a different fic but I've been blocked on that one a little bit. So for those that read that one and are waiting blame monster hunter for being fun. Current time is 8:22 a.m for me right now.**

**Ok. Finished editing gonna post this now. Current time 8:51 a.m also the earth guy used around 15 rocks in total in the fight.**

**Peace guys I might get some sleep now or maybe leave a review with your kind thoughts as they help writers with motivation.**

**~Dark1800**

**Oh yeah the picture belongs to whoever it belongs to and so do the characters. Im also gonna go take a shower.**

**Was finally able to post it after my shower i feel more awake like normal its 10 a.m. also the earth guy is level 3**


End file.
